ANBU Issues
by Barbie Sama
Summary: She was the ruthless ANBU captain and they were the unlucky ones to have captured her. "Listen, maggots. Next one to breathe on me will get their asses kicked, understand?"


_asdfghjkl. I've been kicked out of my own laptop so i had to quickly publish this._

_enjoy my first story!_

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own.

**Summary: **She was the ruthless ANBU captain and they were the unlucky ones to have captured her. "Listen, maggots. Next one to breathe on me will get their asses kicked, understand?"

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno is angry. <em>Very<em> angry. Too angry, that she was unconsciously sending out a dark aura, as it swallowed her captors.

To those of you who do not know this woman – count your blessings. She is known for her violent mood swings and can easily take it up on some random passer-by. Which, of course, could be you.

Other than that, she was quite unique; with short, choppy _pink_ hair that just touched her shoulders. A reddish-pink headband was worn on top of her head with the leaf's symbol at the centre. Her favourite feature was her viridian eyes that always captured her enemies.

Except... this time, it was the other way around.

_Flashback..._

_Mission complete._

_The stolen scroll was held tightly in her hand, as Sakura quickly stuffed it in her pack. Her sharp eyes scanned the room, searching for another escape route - knowing that the guards would have blocked the entrance by now._

_Damn Sound._

_She knew if she didn't hurry up, a certain pedo-sama would be here._

_Her eyes zoomed into the window. It was a long shot, but the only escape route she had. Scurrying to the small panel. Unlocking it, she slowly slid out... and jumped -_

_-only to land on arms._

_What the...?_

_She looked up to reveal red._

"_Uchiha," she spat, jumping from his death grip. Learning from Tsuande gave her a whole load of advantages. _

"_You're from Konoha," he stated, staring uninterestedly at my headband. It's a good thing that I had my cat mask on, otherwise... "What are you doing here," he demanded, an intense gaze that could have been mistaken for anger._

_I _was _going to listen to that intense voice in the back of my mind that screeching for my to beat the hell out of him and drag his sorry ass back to Konoha._

"_That information is classified," she replied, lacing chakra to her voice so he wouldn't recognize it. Unfortunately, it seems like he did, since his gaze intensified and he raised an eyebrow._

_He eyed her, and she resisted the urge to look down. "Sakura-chan," he said, a small curl rose from his lips. "You're an ANBU now, huh."_

_He gripped her wrist and pinned her to the building, his broad body blocking hers._

"_You've grown, Sakura-chan," he whispered to her ears, sending shivers down her body. "Let's see what you look like now..." slowly, his hands made it's way to her mask._

_He would have pulled it, if she didn't send a face breaking punch, aimed squarely at his jaw._

"_Bastard," she seethed, turning around and leaving._

"_You'll be mine, Sakura..." he called, weakly, clutching his jaw. She knew how hard it was to speak with a broken one and admired his determination to say that freakin' line._

_As she left, she sudden felt chakra. Unfamiliar flare of chakra – with a sinister aura, approaching fast at her direction._

_Stopping, she almost groaned to herself. How bad was her luck? _

"_OH! Look Deidara-sempai! Sasori-sempai! Tobi found a pretty lady! Hello pretty Lady-chan! Tobi's name is Tobi!" a black haired male with an orange mask yelled – wearing the all-t00-familiar red clouded cloak._

"_Shimatta," she muttered, glaring harshly at the three figures. Of course, she was shocked that Sasori was still alive – but they're not S-ranked criminals for nothing. _

"_Hey, danna – wasn't that the girl who killed you, yeah?" Deidara smirked from above; as usual he was on his clay bird, which was hovering high up in the air._

"_Shut up brat. You have not seen her skills." I faintly heard the puppet master replied._

"_Oooh! Tobi remembers pretty lady now! You were on Sasuke-kuns team!" Tobi chirped. In a flash, he appeared before her. "You're going to feel this in the morning, kunoichi." a sinister voice came out from Tobi and all Sakura saw was a flash of sharingan before she fell limply into his hands. "Yay! Tobi has pretty lady! Tobi thinks we should go back so leader-sama wont get mad!"_

_Deidara leaned in closer to Sasori. "I told you: bipolar." he sniggered at his own joke, while Sasori gave him a deadpanned look._

_And that is how Sakura Haruno ended up in the clutches of evil mass-murdering psychos._

_End of flashback._

"BASTARDS! LET ME OUT OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING ROOM!" she shrieked, knowing too well that the maniacs on the other side could hear.

"What a troublesome kunoichi," Kisame grunted, suddenly feeling the base shake. "Holy sharks – the hell was _that?_"

"Kisame, you retarded fucker, sharks aren't holy unless they Jashinists." Hidan remarked, glaring at the tallest.

Kisame let out an animalistic growl. He did not like people dissing sharks. Especially a holy priest, at that.

Suddenly, the males felt the earth shake and some debris fall...

"AAHHH! TOBI THINKS THERE'S AN EARTHQUAKE! OH NO!" shouted the lollipop masked man.

"Let. Me. Out." Kami, the six men in the room nearly peed themselves. Sakura's voice was replaced with a dark, sinister snarl.

"TOBI YOU DUMB SHIT! DON'T OPEN THE D-"

Tobi opened the door, Madara sniggering evilly inside. _'That's what you get, _Deidara-sempai_,'_

there, standing with her fist clenched and in her 5'3 glory – was no other than Sakura Haruno. Who looked like she was going Akatsuki hunting.

"Kunoichi, I would advise you from doing anything you'll-"

_Smash!_

The males winced as she continued to ignore Itachi and destroy their base. There goes their paycheck. Leader-sama would give them _his_ version of a temper tantrum.

"Kisame-danna, yeah! USE YOUR SWORD!" Deidara yelled through the rumbling of the base.

"Chyeah, if I want to get killed, kid!" the huge shark-man yelled back.

The Haruno ignored all this and practically destroyed the base. The males unable (or so they say – I think they're just to scared) to get near her.

"What the hell is going on?" everyone froze at the new voice; if only he didn't sound _so _mad...

"She did it!" they all immediately pointed at Sakura who stared at Pein with wide, innocent eyes.

"Wow. Now that I actually look at her – she's hot," Hidan remarked, his violet eyes set on the female. Everyone swore they could see a mini drool escaping.

"Keep it in your pants, idiot." Kakuzu muttered.

"SHUT UP! I CALL DIBS ON HER!" Hidan proclaimed, wrapping a protective arm over her, to which Sakura twitched violently.

"No, Hidan. For now, she will remain as our medic and bait for the kyuubi." Pein said.

"Ugh! How about prisoner-with-benefits?" He smirked, locking his arms tighter around her petite form.

"Listen maggot. I am not fucking interested – so take your scrawny ass back to where you came from – and _hell_ no will I ever work for you! I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged." Pein stated calmly.

"Oh, Jashin... swear at me again," Hidan breathed, with lust filled eyes.

Sakura only stared at him boredly. "If you sex maniacs are done, I'd like to go back home."

The orange haired leader blocked her way; giving her a calculating look. "Actually, no. I want you to become an official member." he said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

_Damn the conniving bastards._

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

_mind reviewing please? _

**_Barbie Sama_**


End file.
